bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Benjiboy321
A Brawl Request. Hello, as the leader (read: only member) of the Bakugan Census Team, the only other team on the this wiki at the moment, I'd like to propose an exhibitory Brawl, to show how it works. (I'm quite curious about that myself.) Will you accept? Okniwy 17:17, March 20, 201 brawling how do i brawl because i haven't learned yet and i really want to brawl Gugi 01:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) huh Could I be on a team and what is this anyway? Drago99 02:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Benji.. can a i be an admin?? Horma Hi Benji... can I be admin? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah Horma Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 00:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Field OPEN!!!! Hey, Benjiboy321 I have started a brawl! Mantainance So, as Mantainance I edit posts for grammar and accuracy, but am I also in charge of proctoring Brawls in the Brawl Page? Is there any way to have a locked page to place completed Brawls from the Brawl page? Okniwy 00:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Kevin here! Im here Ready to brawl! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 14:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) battling can you teach me how to brawl maybe after you brawl kevin cause i haven't learned yet Gugi 01:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Gundalian94 Hey benji, its Gundalian94... may i be an admin of this site, considering i am one of the original members of the online team? In the end it's Benji's say, but what you did to the front page really took away some points in my book. Okniwy 03:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Benji, Ya I would love too! that would be great, but i kinda need to be taught how this thing works. Oh and Okniwy, i didnt mean to do that edit on the home page, i was just trying to put my vote in the poll. I fixed the problem though.-- Gundalian94 Proctor Status Hey, Benji, could I serve as a Proctor working under Okniwy? Agent A- Classified Information 00:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Need a brawl Would anyone like to brawl me? I'm new here so I would like to fit in. Namxof 21:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC)namxof Okay Namxof, I challenge you to a brawl! Fusion Arceus 23:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Fusion Arceus Brawling Page! I was not asking to become a proctor, I was merely following the instructions on the page: "Please put your name here if you want to be proctor. You need to have a good understanding of the rules & strategies." Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 02:12, March 28, 2010 In regards to the Two Versus Two Brawl. Benji, may I please opt out of Proctoring the Two Versus Two Brawl? We're getting a little snippy at each other and that might affect my ability to judge. Plus, you still have Gundalian. Okniwy 16:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) By the way, when will this Brawl be over? It seems like its going to be forever until I get to Brawl... >=( Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 19:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me join Benji! I won't let you down!!!!!! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 21:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I challenge you, Benji!! Horma In regard to your new rules changes. I went over your changes to the rules in the brawling page, and I thought we could hammer a few more things out; From the Normal Brawl rules; "The challenger will place a Gate Card down. Then then roll until two bakugan are on the Card. The challenger then opens the card, and they brawl. You can also add more Bakugan/Traps/Gears to the fight."''' I don't think it's a good idea to let Brawlers add extra Bakugan to a brawl unless the Gate or an Ability allows them to do so. My planned revision would be; The challenger will place a Gate Card down. Then then roll until two bakugan are on the Card. The challenger then opens the card, and they brawl. You can also add Traps and/or Gears to the fight and play Abilities. From the Two Versus Two Brawl rules; "Each Brawler has four Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). The teams share their Used Pile and can have up to five Traps and/or Gears between them; that is to say, if one Brawler has only one Trap or Gear, their partner may have four; if they have none, their partner may have five, but both can have as few as none." '' The original number of Bakugan per Brawler was three. That's the number in the Official Rules, that's the number I'd like to have here. It makes the Brawls a bit easier. The original number of Traps/Gears a team could have was four. If you want to increase the number, I'd like to keep it even so that with the maximum amount alotted, both Brawlers on a team could have the same amount. I'd suggest the revision be; ''Each Brawler has three Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). The teams share their Used Pile and can have up to six Traps and/or Gears between them; that is to say, if one Brawler has only one Trap or Gear, their partner may have five; if they have none, their partner may have six, but both can have as few as none. You do not have to use this, it's just that between you, who makes the rules for this Wiki, and me, who tries to enforce the official rules for brawling, I think we should be on the same page. Hi Benji, it's Horma. Lomar and I would like to brawl you and Lyke. Accept? Bye. Proctor Status 2 Thanks for letting me be a proctor, I will start learning now! =D Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 23:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... did you let Yukkino become a proctor? Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 23:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah Man! Thanks, Benji. That means a lot to me :D ILikeLyke 02:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Not a Prob! Kevin: NP man! *Lumagrowl: I'll keep him in line. *Kevin: Lumagrowl! (Sorry, I love to Role Play)--Kevin Leader of Team Haos 00:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'v got a question Do I have to have a team to Brawl here? cuz' I would like to brawl but dont have/want a team. [[User:Puppy1|'Puppy1']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' Hi!]] Gundalian Rules Hey I got a Bakugan Starter Set today for Easter and it came with the official rules for the game. Do you mind if I post to the rules? --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 01:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Puppy1|'''Puppy1]][[User talk:Puppy1|''' Hi!']] HI THERE Can I become an admin? Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]]''Master Ingram'' I edited the Teams Rank page as a user or unregistered user wrote things about Team Subterra which were not very nice. Aqous SiegeUser:Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Arceus: Why would you do such a thing? Gone sorry i was gone i was on vacation for a long time Gugi 23:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Disneyland Benji, I am going to be gone the next two days, so can you put our 2 VS 2 brawl on hold when it is my turn? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 02:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Brawling How do you brawl on this wiki? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 03:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Hi Benjiboy, this is Bakulomar. I challenge you to a brawl. Leave a message on my talk page. GERRYMANDER! RRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!! Helios: Hurry up Benji, and reveal your Gate Card! I am itching to destroy something!!!! ROOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!! >=( Agent A: Yeah, hurry up! Agent A- Just some advice! 00:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) = Edits? = What happened to our edits? -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! New Team Hello Benji! Lomar and I have organized a new team! We invite you to be the Subterra brawler on our team! Our team is called All Star Brawlers, and we will brawl together on Dimensions! So, will you join? --- James Our Brawl... is not concluded. yet. You need to reveal the gate card before we can battle! Cu Sith Ascendant 00:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Arrgh this is Lyke. The above is also Lyke. Was messing with signatures...:( PLEASE please can i join a teamAgent Z 22:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Agent Z-SUBSCRIBE TO WEIRDN00BZ ON YOUTUBE! WHERE Are you, COME ON WE HAVE A BRAWL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!! Agent A- Just some advice! 01:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Adding to his comment, you have yet to reveal your gate card. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 02:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) My Bakugan Form Thanks man! My Bakugan name is Haos Cybeast Kevin. My G-Power is 950 G. And also Id have to use 2 other Bakugan instand of 3 if im going to be in Battle. --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 14:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Account page Since you founded this website about BD teams, you should make 1 page showing the wiki users names' for BD and what teams they're on. 1 page. I'm also thinking about doing this on the normal Bakugan Wiki. From Bakugan Wiki Digimaster1 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 = Teams rank = Hey Benji, James and I made a new team called All-Star Brawlers and we have 7 members! Can you please add our team to the teams rank list. -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! It's your turn! Yep. That soon, huh? It's our 4-way brawl. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 23:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Rules Making Benji, I believe that, as Lead Proctor, I should be able to edit the Brawling Page to update the rules, the FAQ and of course, the match results. I know you take a lot of pride in this wiki, but I believe that I've proved that I know what I'm doing. Okniwy 00:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: It has to do with the fact that you locked the brawling page. Okniwy 17:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A show brawl against Jamello... Okay, lets do it. Could I test use my Haos Helios MK2 and my Twin Destructor? Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 03:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The 9th Brawler Sure, I would like to be the 9th member of the online team! =D Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 16:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Troll Neutralized The user vandalized several pages, including the Front Page, the Brawler Rankings, and the Server Default Talk Page. I have undone the damages where fit. He seems to ligitimately enjoy Bakugan, but is seeking negative attention. He's sssoo obnoctious! (sorry for the spelling error) He thinks he's better then everyone! -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER!!!!! Team Multi-Attribute( made by Arceus) Benji, if you may know, Team Subterra is no more. Now I'm hosting a team callled Team Multi-Attribute. Still I have no brawlers to join me. So on the Teams Rank erase Team Subterra and put Team Multi-Attribute since I'm not allowed to edit there. Click on this link and edit if you need anything! I ROCK!!!! or click on this link if you wanna see how Team Multi-Attribute is. Team Multi-Attribute ROCKS TOO! = your tournament = When are you starting your tournament? -Bakulomar Hakapoid no! Don't bite the wax tadpole! Hold on Benji! It is mine and James' tournament! we created it together! Oh and about what you asked James, it's fine with me! -Bakulomar Double Rainbow! OMG! Would you like to add your tournament to the James' and Lomar's Grande Tournament complex? -Bakulomar Double Rainbow! OMG! Been a while Sorry for the long break I've been REALLY REALLY busy lately but I'll be on most days this summer. Bakugan Team Ranks Hello, i have created a team called The Strikeflier Clan, it has 4 members. I was wondering if you could update the team rankings, because my team is not there. Procter i'm a procter in your tourney????????????? Head Proctorship I'm going to admit that I'm not here alot, but I'm just abit offended that you would offer my position as a prize in your tournament without my consent. Especially due to the format of the tournament; it's less likely that someone will win for actually knowing the rules, and more likely that they will win for making stuff up as they go along. I'll proctor the matches you tell me to, and I'm fine with you giving a Proctor possition as top prize, but I thought I was Head Proctor because I know what I'm doing. Okniwy 01:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC)